


Eating together

by LittleGuinea25



Category: Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGuinea25/pseuds/LittleGuinea25
Summary: Nothing like a good meal to lift your spirits! It's especially nice when you get to eat with the one you love
Relationships: Piama/Main Character (Reigning Passions)
Kudos: 5





	Eating together

**Author's Note:**

> Piama can ba real tsundere if she wants. But hey, that's why we love 'er :D

Idari's stomach growled loudly. Again. She was standing on the balcony watching passers-by shopping and talking and she lost track of time. She completely missed the lunch and she was more than sure that Piama would give her an earful. And she wasn't wrong...

She barely turned around when someone grabbed the tip of her ear and began to pull it. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the disgruntled wife "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!" She clutched Piama's arm while trying to get free "Ouch! Piama! What gives?! Ouch!"

Piama barely glanced at her, her eyes full of determination "I could hear your stomach from the throne room!"

"No... seriously? How cool... OUCH!" She hissed when Piama tugged at her ear more forcefully. 

"You're in luck that I'm in a good mood" The Spring Princess was dragging her wife toward the kitchen.

Idari blinked while still feeling the painful grab. Good mood? That's her good mood? If so then she doesn't want to know what her bad mood looks like. 

When they finally reached the kitchen, it was not without the strange looks of the cooks, Piama made her wife sit and ordered something for her to eat.   
Idari tried to protest but her stomach growled once again, this time super loudly. The elf tried to dismiss it but it was hard to do.

Piama closed her eyes and sighed "Really, Idari. How long has it been since you last ate?"

"I don't know? Since yesterday? Hard to tell..." She pondered for a moment and indeed. She had her last meal yesterday. 

Her wife let out something between a groan and sigh. She placed in front of her plate with pork chop and chicken soup in a bowl which Idari eyed hungrily. There were also toasts with delicious cheesy cheese and crispy bread...

Idari shrugged and began eating. She nearly wolved down the pork chop much to Piama's repugnance. 

"What?" The elf asked with a mouth full "I'm hungry"

Piama rolled her eyes but she seemed pleased. Or that's what Idari thought. The Spring Princess was bratty but it was clear she cared for Spring and her wife. Even though she wasn't good at showing it. One could easily place her character as Tsundere. 

"Slow down or you're gonna choke!" She barked at Idari who put down the bowl and began to eat with a spoon instead of drinking straight from the bowl "That's better"

Idari rolled her eyes but decided not to comment on it. She knew better than that. Sometimes it was better to be silent than trying to talk Piama out of something.   
The young elf finished her soup and grabbed for the toasts. She hummed happily at the taste. She loved those toasts. Especially the cheese. 

"Your favourite..." Piama smiled at Idari who nodded at her with a grin. 

The young queen reached for a mug with red wine. She drank and sighed blissfully "This was what I needed. Thank you!" She smiled towards the cooks who blushed at the praise. 

Piama coughed quietly which caused Idari to look at her "Now tell me, why weren't you eating? Were you so busy with watching The Spring? Or maybe you were busy with 'queenly' stuff?"

Idari pondered for a moment "I would not rule out these two possibilities. To be honest, I have no idea. It had happened before and I just didn't pay attention to it" She burped "Pardon"

Her wife was staring at her with wide eyes "Wait... it happened before? What do you mean?"

The young elf just shrugged "I will not lie, I have not eaten for a day or two, sometimes. I didn't feel hungry like normal people. I know what it sounds like, but it was. This rarely happens to me now, and I really can't explain why. This is probably one of those things you need to get used to" She smiled at the princess and winked "But now I've got you to take care of me, no?" She snorted when Piama threw a napkin at her "Hehehe"

Idari looked fondly at her wife "Hey, I wanted to thank you..." She chuckled at Piama's shocked expression "Thank you for actually sitting with me while I eat. I missed that. It's nice to eat together with you. I was getting lonely"

Piama's lips curled into an affectionate smile "You're... you're welcome..."

Suddenly, Idari got up from the chair, approached Piama, took her in her arms and spun her around.

"Idari!" Piama was blushing furiously "Put me down this instant!"

"Hell no!" The elf laughed "I'm in a good mood now so you should be too! Unless..." her tone took on a more teasing note"You want me to divorce you so you'd stop be ashamed of how married couples act"

The princess rolled her eyes at her but to her surprise, she wrapped her arms around Idari's neck who grinned wider "You're... You're impossible, do you know that?" She smiled despite her tone.

"So I've been told!" Idari's radiant smile was infectious. Even the cooks smiled. 

When Idari set her down, Piama hid her face on her wife's neck and closed her eyes. She played with strands of silky red hair. Her wife kissed the crown of her head. 

Such acts of affection became more frequent between them. Piama wasn't that secretive about her feelings anymore. Though, she could still be a little bratty about it. 

Idari kneeled down in front of her wife and took her hand in hers. She kissed her knuckles and winked causing Piama to blush even harder.   
The Spring Princess took her hand away with a cough and looked aside "Well... I'm glad you're in a good mood. Now, if you excuse me, I shall meet with Lyris" 

Idari stood up with a grunt as her knee popped. She smiled brightly at retreating Piama and shouted "Don't forget to wear that cute pyjama tonight!"

The cooks had to move away as the elf tried to run from the angry and embarrassed princess.


End file.
